thatwonderfulbook
by KisunaRyuu
Summary: One book. Two lives. Three Chapters. I DISCLAIM "SPACE BETWEEN US". THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE. Thank you!


**A/N REAL QUICK. I APOLOGIZE IF THIS DOESN'T HAVE ANY OF THE MOVIE CHARACTERS' NAME IN IT. I PUT IT IN AS MY CATEGORY BECAUSE IT WAS THE MOVIE THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS ONE ALONG WITH ANOTHER STORY. I HOPE THIS DOESN'T GET PUT DOWN.**

* * *

 _It's kinda funny how I forget sometimes that chatting is inevitably different from speaking face to face._

 _A text can be delayed for ages because of so many obstacles, where one of them is disinterest in talking to the other, while when face to face, if you're good enough, you'll see the raw emotions, the smallest signals of body language._

 _That's how I met you. Not face-face. But through the pixels of the screen and the widely known breather of most teenagers- the internet._

 _Our conversations, even online and only through the internet... were unbelievably..._

 ** _raw._**

It was a time when I was 'curious' of things I haven't had knowledge of. I was a sucker for learning. Too much so maybe that it caused my first heartache.

So, there I was. Having found my way to the newly-downloaded app by a friend who was labeled as 'techy' at the time. He said it'd be good for me since I love to write and create stuff and all.

Well, I did as he told. Made the account. Logged in. I'm in. It was like a whole new world. Like the Big Bang Theory. It was a bomb for me. I've managed to read stories of dragons, unknown myths and creatures so beautifully drawn by the people within.

It was a paradise of imaginations.

Everyone of these so-called "users" following and greeting me on my 'wall'. Everyone's so nice... I'm not even a social person in my school. I'm open with my family but that's that. I have no 'close friends'. It drains me to have to talk to people. And where I come from, there aren't many 'good people'.

I wished to link my own thoughts to these beautiful stories. And I wanted to share my own stories to see if it's something people would be drawn to... to be inspired by and to learn from.

So, I started typing. The words came out slow at first before train of them came pouring in as one imagination connected to another. It felt amazing to finally write them out. As soon as I finished though and reread for any errors, the button 'Submit' halted me.

 _'What if people won't like it'_  
 _'Heck what if they don't read it'_

It made me have second thoughts. So I merely highlighted everything and clicked the command 'copy'. I was about to put it in the notes section when a notification came in.

"Hello "

"Hi" I wasn't one to use 'emoticons' and 'emojis' because frankly, I'm not a texter.

"I'm sorry I kinda popped in. I was rather intrigued when your bio read that you love *thatwonderfulbooktitle*" seeing the name of my favorite book, I honestly became intrigued too.

"Yes! Oh my. I didn't know anyone else knew *thatwonderfulbooktitle*. I've gathered that it's not that popular of a book."

"Well, guess what. It's popular to me!"

And we kept chatting until I lost track of time. It was getting rather late and I was getting rather sleepy.

"I'm sorry, I kinda have to go, MJ. I'll copy the link of the fanfiction for *thatwonderfulbooktitle*, mkay? It's kinda getting late for me" I said sadly, but of course I was at ease since he wouldn't know cause he didn't see me frown.

"... Oh right. I'm sorry, I lost track of time as well, Evee. It was so much fun talking to you :3 but go ahead and rest. Goodnight!" Yeah, 'it was so much fun talking to you too' was what I wanted to say back. But anyway, I simply pasted whatever the last one I copied, forgetting that I didn't copy the link I should've and stupidly sending him MY story.

I was too tired to realize then and fell asleep anyway.

The next morning however-

"THIS IS RIDICULOUSLY GOOD, EVEE! WAKE UP! NOW!" Received at 2am

"EVEE! I CANT HELP BUT NOT ANNOY YOU. THIS IS EPIC!" Received at 2:30am

"DESPITE HOW MANY TIMES I REREAD IT, IT'S PERFECT!" Received at 4:30am

"EVEE!" Received at 5:00am

"Sorry about that. I got excited. Especially with the fact that you based it on *thatwonderfulbooktitle*. I must look so weird right now. I'm sorry." Received at 6:35am

"But it's still good. You should post it. :3" Received at 7:06am

Needless to say, I had to stare at the phone for a good 15-minutes before rereading them for another 15-minutes.

 _'What did I do'_ then it struck me as soon as I scrolled back up.

My story.

 _My STUPID STORY._

I stupidly sent him my stupid story! I could feel my cheeks heat up and body shaking a bit. Someone has read my story. Not just someone. Someone I just met! And not only someone I just met. Someone I just met online!

"I'm sorry. That was a mistake. I don't find you weird. Goodmorning" I typed in. A few minutes later and he replied. 'Does he not sleep'

"GOOD MORNING. oh thank goodness. :3 but this is such a beautiful mistake! Did you write it?"

"... When you say it like that, it kinda makes it seem a 'not-so-horribly' written one. And..." Should I tell him.  
"Nah, I found it online." I said.

"OH, I'D MARRY THE WRITER OF IT. I am to find this beautiful writer " I kinda chuckled at his enthusiasm and immediately typed in my first thought.

"And if the writer's a guy?"

"I'd still marry him."

"And you said you were straight."

"For the writer of this story, I'd bend over" that line had me laughing out so loud it woke up my parents.

"MY GOODNESS, MJ XD YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I ALMOST WENT THROUGH WITH THAT ONE" I still was laughing all the while typing it in and even after. Innuendos were a thing I never admitted I know of. To anybody. I may look innocent, but then again. 'Good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught'.

Ever since then, we've texted a whole lot. MJ became this bestfriend/brother/father/mother- both my family and my closest friend. We just had this... way of talking to one another that it felt almost equivalent to talking face-face. A year passed before we started voice-calling and only getting closer than ever. Once we started video-calling, I've never thought he would be... okay. Most movies I've seen with couples meeting online would have one not so attractive while the other was. Of course this was an understatement and I denied the fact that I found him attractive. And we weren't a couple. So.

I've introduced him to my family, and although they weren't eased at first (normally with the knowledge that we only met over the internet), they've come to see him as, they would tease, my 'potential partner'. Pfft. As if. Well that's what I thought.

We were each other's confidants, bestfriends and partner in crime. Despite the distance, our friendship never seemed to lose its kindle. We've both lost and gained friends along the way, however, we seem to manage still being the closest to each other.

"Oi. I have a weird question" he suddenly told me through the voice-call while I was watching a movie one night. He turned off his cam too.

"Hmm? Shoot"

"This conversation will be forgotten afterwards, alright"

"Uh-huh. You know, I have a bad memory. Shoot."

"What do you think of us getting together?"

"Ehh. You mean our families getting together? A gathering?"

"You dense, bi***. I mean..." There was irritation and then softness. He was acting weird. Though insults were nothing to us by this point.

"... I mean you and me as Loncia and Felix..." He calmly and slowly states, mentioning the lead couple of our favorite book, *thatwonderfulbooktitle*. I took a minute to realize what he said before he didn't give me a chance to say something back.

"I'm tired. You're so boring. Goodnight" were his last words before ending the call. I was taken aback though. We insulted and teased each other multiple times before. But we were... he was so sweet every night before we go to sleep. So this was unlikely... He would smile through the video-call... and I would secretly take his picture not even realizing I was doing it. His thick golden-brown hair, I would always mesmerize at the thought of it still looking so good on him despite its messiness. His deep brown eyes would shine when he laugh. I love his laugh. Always have.

Wait.

... No. My heart's racing.

"I'm sorry. I really am too tired. I love you" he suddenly messaged to which I kinda got excited about. And after reading, a bit disappointed.

"Okay. Sleep well. Love you"

And he left it at that. It's weird because he's usually the one who gets to message last. But I paid it no heed.

I wish I did...

Ever since then, he would be online and yet he wouldn't message first. Unless I do, he wouldn't even read mine. We've known each other's accounts way back through our 3rd year of friendship.

One day though, I tried opening his account but I couldn't get in. The password changed and so did my life. I sent messages but never got any reply back.

"Did I do something?"

"Hey"

"Come on, man"

"You're killing me with this."

"You mad, bruh?"

"MJ..?"

I couldn't even just say I was getting worried. I was used to him knowing anyway... I just wasn't as expressive. My pride kinda stung which led me to not message him at all since then.

Though a few months later, the familiar name (well, nickname) popped through the screen, all the while I was busy sketching for a project I was given to gain entrance to one of the most successful company in my country. Needless to say, I didn't see it right away... Not likely after a few hours even.

"My Loncia... I have something to tell you." Received at 6:00pm

"Evee, please" Received at 6:01pm

"I'm so sorry..." Received at 6:15pm

"Please talk to me..." Received at 7:00pm

"I need you..." Received at 7:17pm

"I sound so selfish..." Received at 7:30pm

"But I desperately need to talk to you..." Received at 7:55pm

The last message was:  
"Please call me after you see this... Please" Received at 12am  
After the 78 miscalls all from him.

I needed to freeze and put it all together again. MJ. It's him... And now a wound has reopened. A big one at that. How could he just pop out of nowhere after leaving me anyway. He'll leave again.

"There's nothing to talk about" she replied despite not being able to hold back from waiting for a good hour for his reply. She was disappointed that after another hour, there still wasn't any reply.

 _'Stupid girl. You're waiting for nothing again.'_  
'Maybe he didn't get the notification.'  
 _'Girl, you never relied on notifications before. You cared enough to leave the chatty little box of yours open so you'd see his message right away.'_  
 _'Too bad he didn't do the same eh'_  
'Or maybe he's running low on battery'  
 _'Wow, running low? If he needed to tell you something extremely important, he wouldn't rely on anything at all. He'd wait for you and he'd make sure he's gonna be there when you get back/reply, JUST like what you did before and what you're doing now'_  
 _'Don't be stupid again.'_

Right. I was the loser. The stupid one. The one who fell in love. I've realized it a long time ago. But I was too scared to face my feelings. Too scared of letting him affect me so... Letting MJ affect me so.

 _'But here you are, crying again'_

Funny. Maybe I should try seeing someone else...

I've tried entering a relationship with someone after that unreplied message. And the first time I tried was also the last. I really couldn't.

He meant so much more than I realized.

A good 5 years or so passed and here I am. Writing my own story... A story that matched up (at least for me) to our favorite book, *thatwonderfulbooktitle*.

Signed by:  
 _Loncia_  
~ Fin~

* * *

Evee smiled and reminisced. She works as a librarian in a local library now, writing her own books at the same time. She would've had the opportunity of going to the company... But she loved books so much more than drawing, and writing so much more than sketching, after all.

The sound of the bell chimes, indicating a customer's arrival, distracted her however. And wearing a genuine, natural smile, she looked up to a rather tall man, standing at about 6ft 1 with a confident stance and such mesmerizing, deep brown eyes. His hair was that of gold and brown and his smile was too familiar for her to not recognize. Once more, she froze. Her smile dropped.

Their eyes met. For the first time. Face to face. And Evee could only muster one word. Barely above a whisper.

 ** _"Felix..."_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for being gone for so long. This is one of the many, many thingies I've been writing despite being CRINGINGLY BUSY. I swear 'Unexpected You' would've been updated much sooner had I had time. Though I still plan to continue and hopefully, eventually finish that one. It's quite a memorable and special story for me- not to mention my longest one so far in progress.**

 **SO! This isn't a Rin/Sess fanfiction. It's just what it is. Something I** **concocted after reading a story from an app to which I can't, sadly, give you the link to.**

 **ANYWAY! I babbled again. I hope you liked/enjoyed this one. And let me know what you think!**


End file.
